


奶香的黏黏

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 10000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	奶香的黏黏

《奶香的黏黏》  
父子丨双性慎入  
——爸爸，我已经成年了——  
男人回到家时，家里已经静下来了。  
刚开过一场party的客厅一片狼藉，木质地板上散乱着各式各色的亮片和彩带，而且还沾上了彩色的奶油，空气中弥漫着淡淡甜腻的奶味，丝丝缕缕的，钻入他的鼻腔，勾染着呼吸。  
连呼吸都变得甜美起来。  
厚重的毛绒棕色地毯上，身材纤细的少年伏在上面，正在用手指沾着奶油，不亦乐乎地在地板上胡乱画着。  
少年的发丝上同样沾满了白色的奶油，精致的五官在莹白的灯光下仿佛散发着迷蒙的水光，身上套着宽大白衬衫已经皱乱，领口凌乱地散开着，露出大片大片雪白的肌肤。  
剩下的仓库也不知道为何不见了踪迹，两条细长的白腿清晰地暴露在干冷的空气中，从男人这个角度看去，那一片腿根之上挺翘的勾人饱满能够被他全部收入眼中，简直美不胜收。  
男人觉得下腹涌起一股灼热的暗流，开口间嗓音悄然带上了隐忍的沙哑。  
“黏黏，怎么不好好穿衣服？”  
低低的嗓音回响在略显空荡的客厅里，像极了深海始涌的潮汐，幽邃深沉。  
听到男人的声音，少年极快地从地上爬了起来，盘着腿坐着，腰背弯曲成一条柔软的孤度，半仰起头来，弯了漂亮的眸子，嘟嘴委屈道：“爸爸，你迟到了。”  
宽大的白衬衫在动作浮动间又重新落下，紧紧贴合着少年的上身，勾勒出肩膀到双臂的圆润而纤软的线条，以及往下他如同刚发育的含苞未放的少女般起伏的胸脯。  
男人的视线落到那一片青涩的起伏上，幽深而炙热，仿佛深海的熔浆。  
“黏黏，过来。”  
少年听话地起身走到他的面前，看着眼前少年有些不开心的表情，男人的唇角微勾，伸手摸上了少年柔软的发顶，宠溺地揉了起来。  
“对不起，是我迟到了。不过家里怎么会这么乱呢？你的衣服又去哪了？”  
“我请朋友一起来玩，不过玩了玩后，他们就把我压在了地上，撕我的衣服……真的是好奇怪啊。”  
“然后呢？”男人的眼神一下子沉了下来，散发出一股冰冷的寒意。  
“然后管家叔叔就把他们全部都赶走了……”  
“没有了？”“没了……”  
男人的心落回了原处，但还是确认地问道：“他们真的没有碰你吗？”  
“真的！”少年的眼角渐渐晕出了朦胧的湿意，委屈的扁嘴道，“爸爸，你不信我？”  
说完赌气般地娇哼一声，把头扭向了一边。  
男人在心里轻笑起来，为少年可爱至极的动人模样。  
说到底，他的黏黏还是一个没长大的孩子而已。  
男人的手指轻勾了一下少年挺翘的鼻尖，为少年揩净唇角的奶油，眼睛里的光平静地化成了温柔的湖面。  
忽然少年抓住了他的手指，从口中伸出粉嫩的小舌头，一点点地舔干净男人指尖的奶油后，贝齿咬着男人生着薄茧的指腹，微微磨蹭着，暧昧又意味不明。  
“黏黏……”男人感受着指尖湿软的触感，哑着嗓音道，胯间沉睡的硬物正逐渐苏醒。  
少年仰起头来直视着男人幽深的目光，嘴角勾起一个狡黠的弧度，软着嗓音道：“爸爸不信，可以检查一下呀。”  
他解开自己身上衬衫的纽扣，露出那一对挺翘的青涩酥胸，形状圆润饱满的雪白上两点玫瑰色泽的嫩红，落入男人的眼中，瞬间就扰乱了男人的呼吸。  
少年握着男人的手覆上了左边的隆起，揉捏起那一团柔软，享受似的，像是猫咪一样眯着眼睛喘息起来。  
“嗯……爸爸，你摸摸黏黏，像以前那样……”  
“不行。”男人低头欣赏着少年动情的模样，恶趣味地拒绝了。  
他倒想看看，他的黏黏还能做到哪种程度。  
“爸爸！”不满地唤了一声男人，发现他还是不为所动后，少年伸出素白的手臂勾住男人的脖子，踩上男人手工制作的昂贵黑皮鞋，踮起脚用唇轻轻蹭着男人修长的脖颈，不像是一个吻，更像是一种毛绒绒的小动物，伸出爪子时的亲昵动作。  
“爸爸，我已经成年了……”少年喃喃道，邀请着男人开启盛大的晚餐。  
……  
凌乱的沙发上，身形高大的男人被少年推倒在上面，跨坐在胯间，伏着身子细吻着。男人身上原本整齐的西装早已被少年扯乱，质感很好的领带被随意扔在两个身躯交缠的人的脚边，勾缠着少年小巧的脚踝，画面靡乱而又禁忌。  
两个已经动情了的人，身下紧紧贴合在一起，仿佛融为一体。  
“爸爸……”少年按着男人的肩膀，缓缓往下坐，一寸一寸将男人的分身吃入身体里。  
少年皱着漂亮的眉头，咬着色泽宛如晨曦中染着水雾的玫瑰似的红唇，柔软的腰肢扭动着，略显艰难地吞着男人的性器，全身上下都泛上了情欲的粉色。  
男人的尺寸对他来说还是太勉强了。  
滚烫坚硬的紫红性器以一种极慢的速度一点点捅入雪白臀瓣内那个淌着媚水的小穴里，直到全部没入。  
“啊……”少年呻吟一声，身子一软伏倒在了男人的身上，他体内的性器一下子又深入了几分，紧紧吸附着的内壁包裹着高温的性器，似乎浑然一体。  
“爸……爸，你现在是我的了吗？”少年软着声音期待地问着男人。  
“是的。”  
男人不假思索的回答，劲瘦的腰身用力，翻身将少年压在了自己的身下，拉开少年柔软的长腿，把它架到了自己的肩上，把分身从少年的后穴中抽出，一下就又捅进了少年前端粉嫩的女穴中。  
“啊！”少年忍不住痛呼出声，眼角渗出了迷蒙的泪水，却抱紧了男人，虽然很疼痛，但又充满了空虚被填满的极致快感。  
破开那一层薄薄的阻碍，进入湿热紧致的泥泞中，男人低头吻了吻少年的眼角，搂紧他颤抖的身子，心情极好地勾唇道。  
“现在黏黏也是爸爸的了。”


End file.
